User talk:Cherrim
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Subscribers! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 10:12, August 24, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Issue 4: October 1, 2009 Bubble Boys Since this episode has not aired yet, I'm curious to find out how you got the information that you added to the page. — RRabbit42 21:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :SomeoneD brought it to my attention that "Bubble Boys" has already premiered in the UK, so we have the answer. — RRabbit42 21:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's right. Sorry for not letting you know it had already premiered. I think also Isabella and the Temple of Sap will be premiering today as well. --Cherrim 07:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Isabella and the Temple of Sap you've seen that episode already? Are you in UK? --PerryPerry 09:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm in the UK. It's quite a good episode too! Bubble Boys also premiered yesterday as well. --Cherrim 10:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How good? I haven't seen it. Stupid Asia channel, always slow. No video on Youtube yet, right? --PerryPerry 10:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's on Youtube yet, not since I last looked. It's a bit like Unfair Science Fair and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) in the way it has two different point of views. Isabella and the Temple of Sap is the first part of Bubble Boys only in Isabella and Pinky's point of views, not Phineas and Perry's. I would rate it 9/10. I would recommend you watch Bubble Boys before the Temple of Sap. --Cherrim 10:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) watched it already. How does Professor Poofenplotz look like? PerryPerry 10:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Damn! What order did they premiere in - I saw Bubble Boys, and DXD+1 had Jerk De Soliei after... Argh! SomeoneD 10:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) @SomeoneD: I saw Bubble Boys yesterday but Temple of Sap was on today. You can catch it later 5pm on DXD I think. @PerryPerry Professor Poofenplotz has short, white hair, a long head, a tight mouth and wrinkles. I'll try to get a picture for you. --Cherrim 11:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Cheer Up Candace Well, I saw your User Page, and I want to say that you are pretty like me. I love to draw Phineas and Ferb too, but I always have something to draw :) Sorry for bothering you whenever there is a new episode on, but how was Cheer Up Candace? Was it good? PerryPerry 10:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) oops Sorry. It's ok you don't need to reply. I'm watching it PerryPerry 10:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That's ok :) I'm glad you like drawing! There should be a new episode tomorrow (Fireside Girls Jamboree probably) but don't worry - you're not bothering me! I'll let you know what it's like. Tell me what you think of Cheer Up Candace. I enjoyed it. --Cherrim 11:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Me too. Hey look! Is that Danny from Love Handel? (Click to enlarge) PerryPerry 11:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking! It seems to be! --Cherrim 11:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) wow, I can't believe it. I'm a huge PhineasxIsabella shipper like you. I'm shy to new people and caring. And I have 3 cats! Yay! Cats rule! PerryPerry 12:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes they do. We have quite a lot in common! In my opinion, Phineas and Isabella were meant to be but I don't think they will ever marry or something like that. Probably Ferb! --Cherrim 12:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think Isabella WILL marry Phineas. The thing they did in Quantum Boogaloo was just for fun. And remember, Ferb acted like that maybe because he was from The day of the Rollercoaster. He hadn't meet Vanessa yet! PerryPerry 12:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, yes, good point! I like to think of Phineas and Isabella together. And that was before Isabella told Candace about her love with Phineas. Time travelling must be a very confusing place. --Cherrim 12:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yep, the most confusing episode ever! PerryPerry 13:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for bothering again wow, I just see the song Go Candace and it's so cool. Does the episode cool too? Cause the summary sounds so funnyPerryPerry 10:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You're not bothering me! Go Candace is the same tune as Go Phineas only with Candace, not Phineas. The episode is funny, especially with Perry and Candace getting her patches! --Cherrim 10:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) yeh talking about that song, i done the page about it and i think it looks presentable (i used another song page as a guide) but i can figure out how to put the video on, so if you're not too busy, can you do that for me, thanks. -- 10:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) sorry about this again, i know someone told me but i didn't relise i was logged out when i did all the go candace go page and this message, so i logged in ok, just saying it was me who did that message. And thanks for adding the vid.--Robson'meleegirl'67 11:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's ok! You're welcome, anytime you need help I'm here! --Cherrim 11:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Question Would you be able to add Adyson's surname to her pages name? - it'd need a redirect, though, and I dont know how to do that. (D:, forgot name. SomeoneD) I'll give it a go! So do you mean just her page name? --Cherrim 14:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) It was already done! I think you or RRabbit42 changed it --Cherrim 15:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 new episode So What Do It Do? was shown in your place? How was it? I'm so wanna see it. Your are very lucky, you know what, today is the premiering day of Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo here, which I've seen like a month ago. :) PerryPerry 10:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yep, it was shown :D It was alright, not as good as Finding Mary McGuffin but better than some :) I've already seen Quantum Boogaloo on Youtube but I don't think it's shown here yet. I can't wait to see tomorrow's one, Atlantis! --Cherrim 11:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You are right. Finding Mary McGuffin is the top in my fave episodes now. That's strange Quantum Boogaloo is not yet shown in UK. May be not too strange, I don't think we had That Sinking Feeling here yet. PerryPerry 11:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Mine too. That Sinking Feeling is my all-time favourite and I've seen it about 8 times on TV here. That's strange that you haven't had That Sinking Feeling but you've had Quantum Boogaloo. --Cherrim 11:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Watching Hey man. I'm watching Atlantis on Disney XD Sky right now. GAHHHHH!!! The signal keeps going. Are you gonna be uploading it on YouTube? Because my signal is garbage. Thanks, and nice to meet you. By the way, names Ninjinian. You'll find me mostly on the Club Penguin wikis. -- Ninjinian Nice to meet you too! I don't have a video recorder so no, sorry but there is usually someone on YouTube who uploads them so just keep checking. :) --Cherrim 10:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm off to class now and won't return in 3 hrs, so please tell me what is Atlantis all about? I really want to know. PerryPerry 10:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've just finished putting up the episode guide but I'll tell you. Phineas and Ferb and the group decide to find Atlantis, Candace and Linda decide to take part in a sand castle contest and Perry is trying to stop evil plants taking over the Tri-State Area with Doofenshmirtz as their leader. The link is here. Have fun in class! --Cherrim 11:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 Idea for a picture Well, since you said you've ran out of ideas, I'll give you one. You can draw Phineas, Ferb and their friends (and Candace would be nice too) singing a Christmas carol, or opening their presents. It's nearly Christmas. Hope that'll work. Oh my gosh I'm bouncing up and down, can't wait till the Christmas special! I'm drawing like bunches of Christmas stuffs for PnF. Have a good time :) PerryPerry 09:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the suggestion! I was thinking of doing a Christmas picture too. I honestly can't wait until the Christmas special either! I've told everyone I know about it, whether they want to know or not! I wish I knew the airing date for the UK and the time Radio Disney are playing the 7 songs on the 27th. I'm sure I will have great fun drawing the picture and I hope you're drawings are going well too! Have a great Christmas! --Cherrim 10:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 Picture Have the picture done yet? Just ask :) Oh, and are you the one edit the picture's caption back to "Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford in front of their invention in Danville"? If you are, check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF1SOhEpn1Q. That's the 4th sneak peek you haven't seen, and that's also why I edited it into "rest stop for Santa." If you are not, then sorry :) And you are so lucky! There is no advertisement here in Asia. So, anyway, Early Merry Christmas. PerryPerry 07:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember asking but thanks for the video link! Yes, the picture is -almost- finished as in no colours yet, the link is http://cherrim-x.deviantart.com/art/PaF-Christmas-145037092 and I'm so excited for the Christmas Special! About the caption: I don't think I did that to any pictures but I'll have to have a look. Early Merry Christmas to you too! :) -Cherrim 16:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm on deviantArt too, and I just added you to my watchlist a day or two ago :) It's adorable. PerryPerry 03:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Spaces in file names In the future when you upload a file, please put spaces in the file name. The capital letters at the beginning of some of the words help a little bit, but not as much as spaces. Examples: ::Notanotherplatypus.png ::Not another platypus.png ::JennyandStacy.png ::Jenny and Stacy.png If you had saved the picture to your computer with a file name without spaces, change the Destination filename box when you're uploading the picture. We will be launching the Affiliated Wikis program before the end of the month, and all of those other wikis will be using our files. Those wikis will be in different languages and will have to use our files exactly as they are named, so having clear file names is important. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You have a Pokemon name. Shouldn't you help the pokemon.wikia.com? User:Duskullbone I am Duskullbone User:Duskullbone Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012